A Cup of Coffee
by xain666
Summary: This takes place before Sam rejoined the hunt. Dean and his friend Sala were always the type of friends to tease but in this their game turns into a hot steamy session as they wait for some coffee in the kitchen.R&R please.
1. A cup of coffee

I made this one because of a request. So please enjoy.

I do not own supernatural or Dean for that matter but I do own Sala. Weird name I know but I like it.

This takes place before Sam rejoined the hunt. I was tired of making him leave so work with me here

**_A Cup of Coffee_**

It was a long ass day, and I knew it would be a long night. I hated looking things up. **_STUPID BITCH, NOW I GOT TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT YOUR ALL ABOUT. _**The ghost we were hunting that day was a bitch to look up, and from the look of things we needed to find out how to beat it before the town went down in flames. Dean and I had been up all night searching libraries and local newspapers for some kind of hint to defeat this thing but came up empty handed. I had a splitting headache from all the day had brought and it wasn't about to go away. I couldn't just sleep it off this time, I had to stay up the whole god forsaking night and research on this stupid pissed off spirit. Dean on the other hand was use to staying up throughout nights. He kept me up no matter what he had to do to make sure I didn't pass out, constantly bringing me coffee or hitting me on the shoulders to open my eyes. At least the hotel room was nice, it had its own kitchen and living room, it was like an apartment to be exact.

It was about five in the morning and still we had no luck finding anything to help us in our hunt. I was dead tired and needed at least five minutes of rest, when Dean walked over to the kitchen to get me some more coffee I closed my eyes and rested my head on the laptop in front of me. Right when I started to fall into a deep sleep Dean roughly shook me placing my coffee in front of my face. As he walked over to the other side of the table, all I thought was **_ASS…SEXY ASS._** His butt did look cute in those jeans.

" Sala you need to stay up. We don't have a lot of time and we need to figure this out."

Taking a sip form the coffee **_I love coffee _**"Yeah I know but this isn't getting us anywhere. We searched every library, every police document, every newspaper article, and every website out there and nothing is turning up. Maybe we're worrying over nothing."

"And if we're not?" his face turning serious.

Letting out a sigh I stand from my seat "I at least need to change. Its way to hot to be wearing skin tight jeans." giving him a little tease.

A smile appears on his face "Hurry up."

We're the type of friends that just complimented each other and teased each other all year around. Never letting it escalate into something more then it really was, although… lately, he's been a little too hot for me to handle. His teasing strong and his compliments to good to let go. So I was going to play mean to. After taking about ten minutes changing Dean got impatient and walked over to the bedroom. As he opened the door he saw me slip on the last piece of a kinky black corset. I turned around to catch his expression hoping it would be priceless… it was. But not the kind of priceless I would have expected. His face was filled with lust and his stare was a permanent gaze. His eyes stuck at the sight of every curve on my hour glass figured body. **_Maybe I'm teasing a little to hard…_** I thought. I walked over to the luggage and threw on one of his large black shirts and pushed him out the doorway walking over to the table.

Sitting back in my seat Dean walked over and grabbed my coffee.

"It's cold. I'll get you another."

"I got it." I said grabbing it back.

I went into the kitchen and changed the filter in the coffee machine. Dean walked in with his own cup completely empty sitting quietly on the kitchen table and waited with me for the coffee to finish. "Find anything?" I asked. He shot me a look and I knew the answer was no. Looking at him sit on that table reminded me of how I played around with my best friend in high school. **_Should I tease him like that?_** I asked myself. "Jeez it's hot in here." Dean randomly stated answering my question. It was the perfect setup.

I walked over to him placing my hip between his legs. "Come here. Let me help you with that." Grabbing the bottom of his shirt he raises his arms and I slowly pull his shirt up over his head revealing his gorgeous body. I quickly glance at his muscular body and built arms returning to his eyes. Both of us starring deeply into the others eyes. Inching my body closer to him I lay one hand on his bare chest gently pushing his back down onto the table. I slowly began to climb on top of him now leaving us face to face in a lying down position. With a quick smirk I grabbed the sugar above him and pushed off the table making my way back to the coffee machine.

Giving a soft chuckle he picks himself up from the table and walks up behind me grabbing my waist. His body pushed up against mine and his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. The coffee machine made a sound indicating it was done breaking me from my thoughts. As I placed my hand on the coffee pot Dean's hand followed wrapping it around my hand. He quickly spins me around locking his fingers with mine . His mouth only a few inches away from my own. **_This teasing is going a little to far… Why am I not pushing him away? SAY SOMETHING SALA SAY SOMETHING!_**

"Okay, you win. Now let me get some coffee and get back to work." I finally said. Still his grip on me only tightened as I made a slight motion to push him away.

"Dean… what are you doing? We were joking around… like usual…" I trailed off as his luscious mouth came closer and closer to mine.

"I'm not joking anymore."

His tongue found its way into my mouth starting out as a slow soft kiss and then escalating into a hard powerful kiss. Picking me up from my waist he places me onto the kitchen counter pulling off his black shirt that I had put on earlier, revealing my black corset. His hands grab at my thighs and spreads open my legs placing his hip between mine. His face cupped between my palms in an intense kiss and my legs trapping him between my thighs. His hands run up along my long legs from my toes to my inner thighs. One hand makes its way up to my breast cupping it roughly and the other gets lost between my legs. Giving out a slight whimper of pleasure I grab the back of his neck and pull his upper body over me grabbing at his pants. After unzipping his pants I pull him out and run my hand up and down his shaft. **_Oh thank god he's huge! _**A smile plastered on my face. Without a word he stops everything. Confusion falls upon me as I look into his eyes wondering why he stopped. He give a soft smile and grabs my hips. With one small move he slipped himself inside me, the slightest motion sending a unique sensation coursing through my body. Every thrust bringing him deeper and deeper inside of me, both of us letting out loud moans of pleasure. **_I cant take it anymore _**I thought as I was on the brink of ecstasy. The coffee pot falls from the counter and splashes onto the floor and in that moment I let loose a loud screaming moan of pleasure as Dean follows soon after. He digs his head into my shoulder still leaning over me and I stroke his short blonde hair. **_If he wanted to wake me up he sure just did._**

I sat there on the counter waiting for when I thought my legs could move again. He didn't put his shirt back on but he did walk over to the kitchen table to grab it and sat across from me. He stared down at his shirt in his hands and stayed quite. **_This was never suppose to happen… how weird is this going to be. And when am I going to get feeling back in my legs!_** I thought.

" We should uh- we should get back to work." I said breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. He got up and walked toward the main room before stopping to look at me. "Well are you coming?" he asked.

"HAHA as soon as my legs can move." I said smiling.

"HAHA C'mon." He walked over and picked me up in his arms.**_ Never in my life would I have thought he could practically paralyze me._** He carried me to the main room and sat me down on my seat realizing he had a message on his phone

"Well seems like we can sleep now." Dean stated. The message was from his father and apparently his father sent us the information we were searching for.

" Uh… want to do me a favor and get me to the bed."

"No." he said plainly.

"What?"

" Do you really want to go to bed?"

**_He cant possibly be up for a round two… I CANT EVEN MOVE MY LEGS!_** Raising one eyebrow I glance at him in disbelief. **_He's not kidding. _**" No, why what you have in mind?"

He pulled out some handcuffs he had from earlier in the day that he had used to pass off as a cop and dangled them in front of my face. **_WOW… _**"You up for it?" He asked. A devilish side smirk appears on my face. " Yes."

END

I dont know when I'm going to be writing another one of these. lol If you request it though i promise I'll try. Thanks for the encouragement. Please leave a review.****


	2. Handcuffed

**_Handcuffed_**

"Yes." I said with a smile laced upon my face. **_AHH but my legs! _**Conjuring up as much strength in my legs as I could I got up from my seat steadying myself by grabbing onto the table. Taking in a deep breath I look up at Dean's expression. Stupid shit is laughing! He finds it amusing of how hard it is for me to walk after having sex with him. I'll show him, two can play that game. I quicken my pace and walk up to him snatching the handcuffs out of his hand and roughly throw him down onto the seat behind him. The seat tips back as to fall with him in it but I raise my leg and place my foot on the chair between his legs pushing it back down to the floor. "Getting a little rough there?" He chuckled. " I see your legs are working again." A smile plastered on his gorgeous fine lined face. With a smile I lean in and give him a surprisingly gentle kiss that only brushes against his lower lip. Wanting more he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to him locking his mouth with mine. My hair becoming a personal curtain blocking everything around us. Pulling away from him I bite his bottom lip "Nah uh" and grab his hands pinning them behind him. A cold metal touches the surface of his skin and he glances over his shoulders to see himself handcuffed to the chair. " Uh… I pictured this the other way around." He said looking at me as if I just pulled the ultimate prank. "Dean… I'm always in charge." A devilish smirk etched on my face. Leaving him alone in the room I walk into the kitchen and get some ice then toward our luggage "Sala! You're not going to just leave me here right?" his voice sounding a bit distant. I ignore his remark and search through our things pulling out another two pair of handcuffs and a silky tie that Dean had incase he had to look the part of something he obviously wasn't. **_He does look hot when he gets all snazzy._** I thought to myself as I walked back to the main room. Dean swung his head to the side to try and catch what I was doing, but by the time he had realized I was in the room I leaned over to side of his face and whispered in his ear " Just relax and let me take control." Taking in a deep breath he sits back in his seat anticipating and unaware of what I'm going to do next. I walked over to the front of him and grabbed his head, softly kissing him. Running my hands down his chest I break the kiss and cuff his legs to the chair. He sat in silence as he watched me sit on his lap, face to face, and wrap the ice in the tie. Surprising different parts of his body I trail the chilly bundle of ice from the back of his neck up to his lips. Sucking softly on the area I started the wet trail I lick my way along the icy water left behind from the tie stopping at his lips, noting that the hair on the back of his neck is standing up. Without a word I continue to trail the icy tie down from his lips to his chest and around his belly button, my tongue following. He gives out little shivers every now and then when I trail it to an unexpected area of his body. Running the ice down the 'V' on his pelvic he tenses his body as it heads toward his pants, still my tongue follows the watery trail.

Okay, I apologize that I'm leaving this one a cliffhanger but I ran out of ideas and you obviously know where this is heading so I'm going to let your imagination finish this one up for you. If I ever have free time or come up with something else I'll continue it. Have a nice day peoples.


End file.
